This invention concerns storage containers for recording medium such as optical or magnetic medium and primarily for 3.5 inch diskettes.
3.5 inch diskettes are widely used with computers. Often the diskettes are packaged and sold in two-part folded cardboard boxes containing ten diskettes. Often the cardboard boxes have upper and lower telescoping pats, which are held together with shrink wrap. The shrink wrap is removed and, unless the bottom of the box is intentionally and carefully held, the tendency is to grip the box by the cover. The diskettes being relatively heavy compared to the box, ten diskettes weighing about 8 ounces and a box weighing about 1.5 ounces and the boxes being relatively slippery, the bottom box slides out of the top cover and bounces on a desk or hits the floor, often spilling the diskettes.
When the diskettes are stored in the retail boxes by replacing the cover, the boxes tend to be lifted by gripping the cover, often with the result that the bottom slides out, with the possibility of tipping and releasing the diskettes.
The manufacturing operations are complex for the cardboard boxes, in which the telescoping halves must be due cut, folded and glued, and then telescopically assembled after filing and before shrink wrapping.
It has been suggested on some boxes that, after the cover is removed, the cover be inverted and the base be inserted in the cover to form a file box. However, the file box, if left in that condition, exposes the diskettes to dust, which is undesirable.
A need exists for a diskette storage container which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which is suitable for a retailer, and which is conveniently opened to expose the diskettes and is re-closed to protect the diskettes.